


Hero

by Sethy



Series: Korrasami week 2018 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethy/pseuds/Sethy
Summary: Korra is the Avatar and the world's hero to some. But Korra's hero is Asami.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably not going to be able to upload on time every day, but here's the first of the week "Hero".

There's a festival going on in Republic City and Korra and Asami are just walking back home after a lively date there. They're far enough from the festival for the roads to only be lit by the moon but for the silence to be cut by the noise coming from the lively citizens still at the festival.

A content sigh leaves Korra's lips as she raises their joint hands to her lips and places a kiss on Asami's hand. “Tonight was amazing, thanks for coming with me, Asami.”

“I wouldn't have missed it for the world.” Asami playfully bumps into Korra. “Besides, even I can't say no against enjoying free food with my girlfriend.”

“I’d never refuse free food either, especially with you there.” Korra laughs. With a playful tone, she continues, “But it happens everywhere. Eat all you want, Avatar Korra. Please, no need to pay Avatar. You're a hero, Avatar, this one's on the house,” causing Asami to laugh.

“They're just showing their gratitude for saving them and protecting their home.”

This time Korra groans. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't need anything in return.”

“I know Korra.” Asami pulls Korra into a hug. “But they want to do this, the least you could do is let them.”

The hug lasts for a while as Korra simply enjoys the comfort of Asami's arms until she steps back with a smirk. “Is that why you made me a statue?”

Asami's cheeks darken into a blush. Her reason for the statue was clear, and Korra knew. It just wasn't as easy to admit when Korra was being smug about it. “I built it to remind the people of your strength… I also maybe needed you close to me.

Korra squeezes Asami's hand. "Your letters are what brought you close to me when I needed it." She looks her in the eyes, their gaze conveying each other's feelings as they move closer into a deep kiss.

Spurred on by the kiss, they rush home, not without a couple distractions caused by wandering eyes, and hands… and mouths.

As soon as they're through the front door, Korra pushes Asami against it, her hands on her hips to keep her there. She eagerly kisses Asami and quickly deepens it, desperate for more. When she lowers one hand to the back of Asami's thigh and pulls it up, Asami wraps her leg around Korra's waist.

With her hand holding up Asami's leg she grinds her hips, needing contact. At the same time, her lips leave Asami’s to travel to her neck, leaving pecks along her jawline. The first kiss she places at Asami's neck causes a gasp of air. When she licks the mark left by the kiss it draws out a sigh, and when she softly bites, Asami groans. “Bed, now.”

Ignoring Asami's demand, Korra moves up with every kiss. Upon reaching her ear she places a kiss just below it, making Asami whine. “I want you now, Asami.”

A shiver runs up Asami's spine, but when Korra's hand slips under her shirt, she pushes her back a bit. “Now, Korra.” She takes a deep breath. “The doorknob is poking my side and I don't want to risk falling when you're done.”

A little breathless, Korra stares into Asami's eyes for a second. She then snorts, finally having processed what's been said. “Fine, I'll take you there.” She takes her hand from under Asami's shirt, not without gliding them over her abs, and encourages Asami to lift her second leg to wrap around her waist. Confident she won't drop her, she turns around and makes her way to the bedroom.

When she gets to the bed, Korra turns to sit on it, with Asami in her lap. Immediately, her lips are met by Asami's and her hands tighten, causing her to squeeze Asami's butt. Asami smiles into the kiss. Her hands wander, from where they rested slowly sliding over Korra's neck. Tracing her collarbone, down over her breasts to the side. They caress her curves downward past her waist to her hips. From there they go to her front, dipping under her shirt to feel her abs. Her touch is magic, as it makes all thought disappear. But it doesn't stop there, because her hands trail upward taking Korra's shirt with them, over her bra, a light touch teasing over the skin of her breasts. Past her breasts, Asami takes the shirt and pulls it over Korra's head, and her arms that she had raised in the process.

Korra starts to take off her bindings, fumbling with haste. When she’s removed them and looks up to toss them she's met with the most gorgeous of views. In front of her, in her lap, is the most beautiful woman, naked from the waist up. A sight, no matter how many times she's seen it, she'll always need a minute to take it in. While she stares, Asami takes the bindings to toss them away before putting her hand to the middle of Korra's chest and pushing her to lie down.

Korra moves further onto the bed, her eyes not leaving Asami who is following her on her hands and knees. But then, in the corner of her eye, Korra spots something. And when she turns her head to see what it is, she freezes before whining and sinking into the mattress as much as she can. “Asamiiii.”

Asami follows Korra's line of sight, and there, on the headboard, is the offending creature. An innocent, little spider. “Alright, I'll take care of it.” She moves over to the headboard and leads the spider onto her hand. “I still can't believe the almighty Avatar is afraid of spiders.”

Asami walks over to the nearest window and Korra relaxes again. “I don't even know why I am. I know they don't hurt you and there's no reason to be scared, but I still freeze whenever I see one.”

“It's okay, Korra, we all have our fears.” Asami releases the spider onto the wall, just outside the window before closing it. “Some might seem irrational, but sometimes that's just how it is.”

Korra props herself up on one arm to look at Asami as she walks back to the bed. “Thanks, Asami, I guess you're my hero tonight.”

Asami sits over Korra, both her legs on either side of her waist, as she leans down to kiss her. “As your hero, I think I deserve a reward, don't I?”

Korra lifts her arms to wrap around Asami's neck. “Anything you want.” And she pulls Asami in for a kiss. Asami's hands explore her body and wander down to the hem of her pants. Suddenly, Korra briefly pulls back from the kiss. “You are going to wash that hand though, right?”


End file.
